Numbers
by lamune.soda
Summary: Zer0 is full of mystery, most of which the Guardian Angel doesn't even know. One of those secrets are about to appear in the form of two kids. Zer0: 4SS4SS1N, V4ULT HUNT3R, F4TH3R! T for language and character deaths. Tina/OC fluff
1. Zer0 plus Two

**Takes place before the vault hunters come face to face with Angel. So to get a better time frame, this fic takes place around the "The Man Who Would Be Jack." So back to the main focus which is a spacecraft hovering over Sanctuary completely oblivious to those around the floating island. The craft shoots down a beam of light near Clap-Trap's bachelor pad, spooking it out of its wits. Clap-Trap hiding under pizza boxes looks up to see two cloaked figures. One being as tall as Gaige and the other smaller than Tiny Tina. Both observed their surroundings, or the taller one did as the little one hide behind him. The cloaked person looks down at the Clap-Trap and speaks.**

Kaz sounds out a haiku, "We seek someone here/His presence is very near/Tell us where he is."

**Kaz took out Zer0's bounty and presented it to Clap-Trap who jumped to it's wheel and regained its composure.**

Clap-Trap in a panicky rant, "What are you!? And why are talking funny?! You think you can take on one of minions!"

**The cloaked figure suddenly had multiple red kunais drop from his sleeves, imbedding into the concrete. **

Clap-Trap convinced and scared out of his wits replies, "Right this way. If your a friend of the ninja dude, just say so."

**The knifes retracted back into his sleeves with thin cables attached to each one. Both figures followed Clap-Trap to Moxxi's bar and was left alone after they made it to the front entrance. Kaz examining the neon sign of a certain woman's leg, pulled the smaller one's hoodie over her head some more to protect her mind from some profanity. Once inside, they walked over to counter where they took sit and waited for the woman who was currently on the ECHO comm talking furiously about revenge and flooding a construction site. After Moxxi was done, she took a deep breath and faced the two waiting, astonishing her for a moment.**

Moxxi leaning over the counter and in a seductive tone says, "My my my, I don't recall there being children here on Sanctuary. What's with the hoods, you two shy?"

Kaz responds, "Not in the least shy/Secrecy is in my blood/Same goes with master."

**Kaz placed Zer0's bounty poster on the counter, receiving a surprised reaction. **

Moxxi quick with a reply back, "Woah hang on a sec, the quiet one is your master?"

**Moxxi pointed at a wanted poster of Zer0. The front of Kaz's face illuminated a ****勝 (victory) while the smaller one had a :D.  
**

Moxxi in a nonchalant tone says, "Yeah, you three definitely know each other. I was just talking to him on the ECHO along with his other playmates. Wait here and they should be coming back in a few. So, relax."

**Kaz took off his hood revealing a smaller looking Zer0 with a F0rg0tten helmet and "This is HEV-y" skin. The little one was still acting shy showing a X(****.  
**

Kaz in his command voice says to the smaller figure, "Amita head up/if father is to notice/we must be in sight."

Amita responds back apologetically, "Sorry dear brother/excitement for reunion/I cannot contain."

**Amita took off her hood relieving a girl no older than five in a "Flowers On Your Grave" skin and a visor covering her eyes with long green hair coming out from the back. **

Moxxi asks, "Father? Zer0 is your dad!?"

Amita nervously replies, "Y..yep, I'm A...amita."

Kaz introduces himself, "I am Kazuo."

Moxxi does the same, "Well, I'm the one and only Moxxi, sugar."

Amita curiously asks, "Why is father called Zer0? When his name is...mmmph."(x.x)

Kaz whispers, "There is a reason why he hides his true identity, Amita." ):

Moxxi curious herself requests, "Oooo, secrets. Do share."

Amita stumbles over her words, "Umm ummm." (O~o)

Kaz breaths out, "sigh" 嘆く

Moxxi says, "Just teasing, I know how private your... father is."

**Moxxi for the next couple of hours, continued to probe around, enjoying the reactions of Amita, reminding Moxxi of how fun it is to have kids. Moxxi told them about her adventures and her own children, she decided to leave out the part about multiple husbands. Moxxi decided to ask one last question after receiving a message from the vault hunters about coming back soon.**

Moxxi asking in a teasing manner, "You two wanna guess how old momma Moxxi is?"

**Moxxi looks over at Amita to face a light green "25" on her visor, receiving pinch on the cheek. But Kaz on the other hand had a more accurate number, making Moxxi end the game. Realizing the time, Moxxi points them to the fast travel station. Kaz needed to help Amita down, getting another adoring sigh from Moxxi. Both waited on a bench inside the station and soon fell asleep. Amita with sheep jumping across her visor and Kaz having Zs. Some time later the fast travel station activates and our heroes arrive (first Maya, Axton, Salvador, Gaige and finally Zer0). As the group turn the corner, Maya sets her gaze upon Amita and Kaz. The others couldn't help but no ignore the sight of a somewhat familiar attire. Because they surrounded the pair, Zer0 couldn't see them so he ask a question.**

Zer0 asks, "What is the hold up?/Our mission is almost done/No more distractions."

**Zer0's voice wakes up the pair. Amita taken by surprised by the group surrounding her, leaned to the side to see the one they were looking for. She ran past the group and leaped into Zer0, yelling,"Papa we missed you/Two months felt never ending/We are united." Amita even had a ◕‿◕ on her visor, while Kaz bowed with a $ displayed, showing that he completed his mission.**

Zer0 quickly asks out of concern, "Why are you two here?/Where is your babysitter?/You two are not harmed?"

Amita in a cheery tone replies, "We're fine! Amita really wanted to see you again, Kaz too!"

Kaz- "Our sitter was arrested for drug procession and blamed us, and knowing that if they found out who we were, would put us in danger. Only father came into mind."

Zer0 in his robotic voice says, "Well as long as you two are safe, all is fine. But I still have a job to finish so Amita you will have to play with Kazuo for a while longer."

Amita(T^T) whimpers, "o...okay."

Zer0(-_-;) asks, "You came with the cruiser correct? You can wait in there and play with your brother."

**In the background, the others started to put together the scene in front of them.**

Axton confused, asks, "Wait, Zer0 has kids?"

Salvador laughs and says, "Haha, thought our amigo never got any."

Gaige with a smile, says, "Even his kids are neat. Huh, only the girls has ten fingers though. Must be a special case with what they are."

Maya responds, "Guess our silent assassin is father, didn't see that one coming. But Zer0's right we have to meet the others."

**Zer0 leans down to side in order to hold hands with Amita with Kaz trailing behind. The rest decided to roll with it and headed to the others, Maya looked back and waved to Amita, causing her hide behind her father showing a (?_?) but waved back. Zer0 said to the others to go on ahead as he waited with his kids. Zer0 went to one of the benches and went on one knee in front of the two that were sitting down to talk some more. As the vault hunters were being told what the next plan was, on the balcony, Maya witnessed, in corner of her eye, something you don't usually see. Amita started to formed a small bluish orb in her hands that quickly disappeared after Zer0 clasped his hands over it.**

Lilith asks, "Something wrong, Maya?"

Maya nervously asks, "No no, kill Jack and save Pandora right?"

Roland answers,"Y..Yeah, anyway we need to reach the Bunker to take out Jack's secret weapon before he can use it against us."

**After the meeting, everyone went to the bar to relax, the topics were mostly about what Zer0's kids would look like and apparently they were ones missing. Maya on the other hand went to confront Zer0 on what she just saw. She ended up meeting Moxxi at the door with some drinks at hand.**

Moxxi asks the siren,"You going to meet the kids too?"

Maya replies, "Yeah, I think we can get along."

**Zer0 was in view talking to the two. Moxxi stepped in first offering them juice, over Zer0's shoulder, to the kids. Moxxi was bent over showing more cleavage than usually, making Kaz give the emoticon of blushing. (/././)**

Moxxi praises,"A little thanks to your little ones for keeping me company."

Maya nervously asks,"Zer0, I have a couple questions about... sirens."

Zer0(!) answers, "Very well. Kaz wait here with your sister. Respect Moxxi."

**Zer0 walked away with Maya while Moxxi entertained Amita and Kaz.**

Maya states, "She's definitely a siren."

Zer0 admits, "I guess you saw then/ Yes she is a pure siren/As she is not mine."

Maya then assumes, "Not yours?"

Zer0 explains to her,"I found her in a damaged transport, where my wife died saved her when it exploded. That was 5 years ago. She has the markings as well and I do not know what she is capable of. Even so, I do not want her to be in public when she cannot defend herself, knowing the burdens of being a siren."

Maya with a quiet voice "Never thought I'd see a siren being treated as a daughter."

Zer0 in his monotoned voice asks,"I have a request for you if understand the situation."

"Request?" Maya said.

Zer0 says, "Help Amita with her abilities, so she can survive of her own. I can't keep hiding her from the galaxy, other wise I would be no better than the Order of the Impending Storm."

Maya shocked by this stumbles over her words, "S...sure I guess, but wouldn't Lilith be better I mean... uh yes, yes I can.

Zer0(\(^_^)/)

* * *

**Kaz(Kazuo)- 13 year old son of Zer0, who trains to be like his father. Acknowledging his mother's sacrifice in saving Amita, he has taken the task of looking over her with his life. Unlike Zer0, Kaz uses kusarigamas that digistructs red instead of blue.**

**Amita- The 5 year old under the care of Zer0, who doesn't have any special combat abilities due to being a siren, making Zer0's expertise useless, and Zer0's overprotective nature around her. This has also caused her to fear the outside world. Amita doesn't know about the events that took place when she was rescued, probably never will.  
**

**Zer0(OOC)- Identity still unknown comes from a planet called NumerCron. He does his assassinations to support his kids and his deceased wife was once his assistant. The reason for going to Pandora was to earn enough to be set for life.**


	2. Unlucky 13

The next day, the vault hunters were hanging around the Crimson Raiders HQ, discussing the plan to attack the Bunker. As for Zer0, he was outside playing a game of GO with Kaz while Amita watched carefully from Zer0's lap. Zer0 notices the time and finishes the game with ease, resulting in Kaz projecting angry emoticons. Maya noticed the time as well and exited the stronghold to meet the her new apprentice. As the siren meets up with the assassin family, Amita continues to hide behind Zer0, occasionally peeking out from the sides. Zer0 grabs Amita's hand leading her in front of Maya.

**Zer0-"This here is Maya. She will be your instructor. Introduce yourself."**

**Amita-"I...I'm A..amita!"**

**Maya-"Hi there Amita. I'm a good friend of your dad. I can also do that thing you showed your pops earlier. So, let's do our best."**

Amita suddenly showed a (o^v^o), then grabbed Maya's hand. Maya smiling that she might be naturally good with kids, looks up to Zer0 and asks,"What exactly do you want her to learn, Zer0?" Zer0 responds,"I"m not sure, but the best answer I can give is teach her to be like you. I need to take Kaz to the Tundra Express to train(no pun interned). I'll be leaving Amita in your care." Zer0 and Kaz begin walking away as Amita waves good bye to them. Maya then whispers to herself,"Why do I suddenly feel like a mother?" Amita looks up wondering what they were going to do. Maya closes her eyes trying to remember all the training she had to do in order to get where she is now and the first thing to come up was simply having the ability to call up her powers into a visible state. So going into a deserted part of Sanctuary, Maya had Amita sit in front of her and started explaining the basics of Sirens. Maya without a doubt enjoyed the fact that a young siren is learning a whole bunch of things from another siren. Amita was being jubilant the entire time, which was a huge change from her shy and timid behavior. As the sun was going down, Amita found herself exhausted from doing simple tasks given by Maya. At last Maya called it a day.

Amita suddenly asks if Maya wanted to go on the ship that was still floating over Sanctuary. Just out of curiosity, Maya agreed and followed the little girl towards the cruiser. Once underneath, the two were teleported inside where Maya found herself surrounded by a very futuristic feel once observing the spotless white walls and pitch black floors. Amita held Maya's hand and asked if she wanted to use the bathroom, which she gratefully accepted. Maya then stepped inside the bathroom, also having the same futuristic design, where she stripped and dropped her clothes onto the floor. Her clothes suddenly get sucked up by a vacuum in the wall. Not a bit fazed, Maya slides the glass door revealing a decent size tub and a shower area. Maya then talking to herself,"When was the last time I had an actual bath I wonder." As she sat down on a bucket, a washcloth and soap appeared out of the wall, impressing her even more. Maya was kind of horrified by the amount of dirt that came off, but needless to say, she felt refreshed. Once Maya pour water over her head, she heard the door slide open. Maya turns her head to see an Amita with her visor off, showing two large light green orbs. Later, Maya found herself washing the little siren's dark green hair while talking about Pandora. The two finally settle in the bath. Maya observed Amita's tattoos as Amita, unaware to Maya, was staring at the bust of her teacher.

Finally out of the bath, Maya was greeted by her freshly clean attire, just wondering what Zer0's ship can't do. So Maya explored the ship some more and ended up in Zer0 room which was pretty empty aside from a bed and a table. Maya being curious about her assassin comrade decides to poke around and finds a huge closet of Zer0's suits. Deciding to have fun, Maya began trying on one of Zer0's suits and even invited Amita to the fun. After a few hours of "fun", Maya and Amita finally rest in the bed belonging to Zer0 still wearing his gear.

* * *

At the Tundra Express, Zer0 watches as Kaz cuts Varkids into pieces with his chain and sickle, kusarigama. Kaz finishes the rest off and faces Zer0,"These insects do not prove a challenge. What purpose are we here, father?" Zer0 with his arms crossed answers,"For your first survival training." Kaz replies,"For a long period of time I assume." Zer0 once again answers,"At most, six months, the others need to gather more allies to even stand a chance against this Bunker. But remember, it is you who will decide how difficult this task will be. And another note, there is someone who may or may not lend you aid and that person lives in a nearby lair surrounded by trip mines."

**Kaz-"May or may not assist, who exactly is..."**

**Zer0-"No time for explanations. See you in a couple of months, I will be sure to bring Amita to visit."**

Zer0 retreats to the fast travel station leaving Kaz alone, still suspicious of this questionable aid. He decides to search for this lair, seeing how night was creeping in. Kaz was avoiding Varkid nests, bandit camps, and large mines. Finally, he comes up to an entrance to a large cave, Kaz walks in noticing a small settlement inside and a figure at a table, sitting in front of a creepy doll and a Varkid in a jar. Kaz raises his voice,"Excuse me! I was told by a vault hunter that someone here can help me?!" Not receiving a response, he tries again, but still no response. Kaz finds himself near the figure and puts a hand on its shoulder. The figure, which was Flesh-Stick, crumbled into dust making Kaz step back. All of a sudden two hands covers the front of Kaz's helmet.

**Tiny Tina-"Guess whoooooooooo?"**

**Kaz-"I was told I could get help here."**

**Tina-"Hmmmm a friend of Roland's eh? You are rocking the ninja look, like one of his pals."**

**Kaz-"I'm the son of that "ninja" and also please remove your hands from my helmet."**

**Tina-"Geez, don't be a party pooper. To tell you the truth, I can help you, but it comes at a price."**

Tina and Kaz were now on a hill overlooking Buzzard Acedemy.

**Tina-"Alright I just need someone to cover me."**

**Kaz-"What exactly are we looking for, Tina?"**

**Tina-"Possibly the most important factor in kicking Jack's ass, my personal ninja butler."**

**Kaz-"I'm not your ninja... Tina wait a second."**

Tina was already charging the bandit camp with Kaz trailing and to Kaz's surprise no one was around. The pair stopped at a table where Tina told him that she has what they came for. On cue, A horde of bandits appear from their sheds with weapons ready. Just before they opened fire, Tina lobs smoke grenades completely covering the area in fog. The bandits just outside the smoke could hear screams and see a glowing red stream fly around inside the chaos. The smoke clears revealing bodies, nothing more. the other bandits stand dumbfounded wondering what just happened, but before turning around to search the rest of the area, a sudden sneeze grabs their attention and Kaz's cloaking device disables revealing the ninja with Tina beside him.

**Tina-"...excuse me."**

**Badass Bandit-"Kill Em!"**

Kaz grabs Tina with one arm and hauls ass as a storm of bullets shower over them. Tina drops a few explosives behind them to spare some time. They soon find themselves against a buzzard. Tina then shouts at Kaz to hijack it and seeing how they had no other option, Kaz throws his chain at the buzzard latching on to it. On the buzzard, the pilot feels a tap on his shoulder, coming face to face with Tina waving and sticking her tongue out when Kaz from the other side throws the bandit off. Tina takes control of the buzzard, flying back towards her lair.

**Tiny-"It appears with have a problem, my techno ninja butler."**

**Kaz-?**

**Tiny-"How do you land this thing and we're out of juice."**

The buzzard struggles to stand in the air, then crashes into the side of the mountain where the lair was located. Kaz lands face first in a pile of snow foll lowed by Tiny Tina landing ass first on top of Kaz's head. After that mishap, Tina is skipping into her workshop with Kaz, holding his head, following behind.

**Kaz-"What did we risk our lives for anyway?"**

**Tina-"Oh, there was this epic lunch box that caught my little eye. See, isn't cool?"**

**Kaz fell on his back in disbelieve and exhaustion. Tina then stood over him and leans down.**

**Tina-"We're going to have a Hell of time for next couple of months. Right, partner?"**

**Kaz- (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**


	3. In Hot Water

**Day 20**

**Amita continued to struggle with the basics, but still made progress thanks to Maya. Only this time, their training session today included Lilith. Another change Amita went through was not wearing her visor anymore. By the end of the day, Amita felt successful, as Amita and Maya headed to the cruiser where they thought Lilith would enjoy to spend more time. As a result, Maya is washing Amita's hair and Lilith is relaxing in the bathtub.**

Lilith- "Does your daddy ever take off his helmet, Amita?"

Amita-"Yep, but only when he's not working. My big brother is the same way."

Maya-"...What does he look like?"

**Maya and Lilith's sense of victory**** in possibly uncovering the mystery of Zer0 is suddenly shot down when Amita simply says.**

Amita-"Hmmm...Father looks like a nice person, but a mean one when he gets angry."

Maya-"How about skin color? Or eyes?"

Amita-"He said that's top secret."

Lilith-"I...is that so?"

Maya-"Alright all done."

**Maya pours water over Amita and they join Lilith. Talking more and more. Maya then asks her about the light purple gem necklace that was around her neck, which she curious about since their first day of training.**

Amita-"It's proof that I'm a star that my daddy wished for."

Lilith & Maya-"A star?"

Amita-"Yeah, he told me. "A vast galaxy/Stars that feel never ending/You are the brightest."

**Maya and Lilith had trouble holding back, so they decided to dry off quickly. Maya whispering to Lilth,"They don't belong on Pandora. Or at least she doesn't." Lilith whispers back,"Don't you think I know that. But I'm starting to understand the feeling of having a child that even a person like Zer0 can raise a girl like her." Amita jump scares the older sirens and asks what they talking about. Maya just told her nothing and walked off to in the direction of Zer0's bed, who by the way continues to rest in Statuary instead.**

* * *

**Tundra Express**

**Tiny Tina overlooks the newly built bridge where more Hyperion trains were making large shipments. Looking over the mountains, Tina could see smoke in the distance from more incoming trains, meaning incoming loot. Sliding down the snow, she lands on top of Kaz's shoulders as he was finishing repairs to the Buzzard they salvaged from their first ever mission together. Sticking her face from above to face Kaz.**

Tina-"Looking good, my shogun jukebox, I'll add some kick to it later, but right now our cash cow is coming."

Kaz-"I'm finished with the repairs."

**Tina hops into pilot seat and starts up the buzzard with Kaz sitting on the side. As they speed towards the bridge, Kaz suddenly had a thought and asked Tiny about how the both of them were expected to get on a high speed train with a pilot who has no actually landing expertise. Tiny Tina just tilted her head to the side with an innocent smile. Turning back towards the tracks, the train came in view, but that didn't cause Kaz's helmet to show,"FUUUUUUUUU." It was the fact that they were about to crash once more, only this time into a fully armored train. A large explosion erupted at the side of the train, but two pairs of hands grab onto the roof of the train. Kaz lifting himself up then helping Tina up as well. Tina then takes out an explosive charge and sets it on the roof, blasting an opening. Once they dropped down inside, there was a huge stash of loot boxes, meaning that they hit the jackpot. But ambushes weren't new to them, because loaders digistructed around them. Tina starts laughing hysterically and holds up a detonator, then triggers it.**

**The train starts rocking, then begins doing barrel rolls. The tracks were out and the train was now a metal meteor. The loaders were being shredded apart while Kaz held on to the walls for dear life with Tina between him. Tina as calm as ever told Kaz everything was going according to plan. (；一_一) appeared on Kaz's visor as they felt the train tumble off a cliff. Within all the chaos, Kaz loses his grip causing both him and Tina to fly out the opening. The train slams right into the entrance of Tiny Tina's Workshop. Then Kaz lands in some snow quickly recovering back to his feet to trying to find Tina, who was flying through the sky. Kaz runs like a wide-reciever and catches her at the last minute, both roll down into the lair. Kaz ends up smacking hard against a wall showing ( X~X ) and Tina who was unharmed with her arms and legs outstretched in victory.**

Kaz-"Another day of surviving."

Tiny Tina-"You just earned yourself an extra cup of tea, mister!"

* * *

**Zer0 walks into his room to find his closet a mess. Looking around a bit decides to clean it up later it and returns to the bar. Unaware to him, Maya, Lilith, Amita were hiding in the closet wearing his gear.**


	4. INinja

**Day 57**

Tiny Tina and Kaz have made the train their new base, taking advantage of the various weapons to make money. Kaz was sitting in a booth taking a nap or Tina thought he was sleeping seeing how he wasn't moving. Instead of the usual "Zzz" being displayed on his helmet, she would see a vertical heartbeat line going crazy. Curious what was going on, Tina sat next to him calling his name and nicknames, but no luck. Tina even shook him, but he just turns away making the girl pout. Slightly turning his head Tina could now see a small socket in the back of his head. This familiar socket gave the deadliest thirteen year old an idea, so she search through her things and found a pair of pink headphones covered in stickers. Tina finding her place back next to Kaz, plugs her headphones inside and is introduced to some extreme dubstep as the sounds rock through her head. Tina was fazed for a bit but soon got into it as tracks like "Doomsday" started dropping the bass. Feeling full of energy, Tiny Tina starts jumping in her sit causing Kaz to jolt up to see his partner dancing next to him.

**Tina-"Why are you keeping the jams to yourself?!"**

Kaz notices the cord from her headphones and unplugs it, causing Tina to freeze in position. Looking at the time, it was already getting close to when the caravan selling food to come by. Grabbing Tina who was still in her awkward position, Kaz walks outside and waits. Standing firm, Kaz could sense Tina creeping like a cat behind him while holding the headphone jack. Striking the back of his head, Kaz dodges, but Tina continues the assault. Tina only moving her hands, Kaz only moving his head, and niether moving their feet an inch, it was something to see. The cart being pulled by a large Spiderant arrives. Both Tina and Kaz walk up the cart containing crates of food and a merchant covered in bandages. The merchant gets a sweat drop seeing Kaz dodging Tina's headphone jack attack.

**Merchant-"This is either a new game or just fighting, but it's good to see you two getting along, I think?"**

**Kaz-"The usual order, please."**

**Tina-"Add some Scythids to the bill too."**

**Merchant-"Can you guys decide on either to talk or to fight, because I'm getting dizzy."**

The merchant drops off a wooden crate containing various meats and vegetables, before waving good-bye. When Kaz was walking with the box, Tina finally managed to insert the jack into his helmet.

**Tina-"Where's the music?"**

Kaz having his hands full could only sigh then leans over to Tina. Kaz tells her to tap the helmet and a music player pops up. Swiping across the screen, Kaz tells Tina to hurry up, because his arms were getting tired, and when she made a decision she uses her small button nose to press "play." This causes Kaz to recoil his head and walk faster. Tina just skips along enjoying the music.

* * *

A day of training ends with Amita finally using her own ability, Phaseweb. Shooting a green glowing web at objects, like cans and bricks and instantly covering it a cocoon then pulling them in. The catch is that Amita's range is small and the size of objects are limited. Having more fun shooting webs out of her hands, Maya pointed at a Rakk bullying Claptrap, so Amita concentrating, shoots a web and successfully traps the Rakk and pulls it in. The cocoon was smaller then she thought it would be as it lands in her hands and once the web dissolves away, a ball of flesh and guts smashed together appears. Tossing it behind her in a panic, a squishy sound of the gore ball hitting something or someone shocks Amita. Amita looks behind her to face Moxxi with blood dripping down from her forehead. She just holds a frightened face as Maya suppresses a laugh and Amita tearing while saying "sorry" nonstop.

Now everyone is back on the cruiser, taking a bath together. This time with an extra guest, Moxxi. Maya and Lilith relaxing and Moxxi being motherly while washing Amita's long hair.

**Moxxi-"Why wasn't I told about this?"**

**Amita-"Maya said you don't take bathes unless it's with a guy friend and Lilith said old people melt in warm water, but I thought you were young, Miss Moxxi."**

**Moxxi-"I...is that right? "**

Moxxi turns towards the other sirens smiling, but with a large vain on her forehead. Maya and Lilith just look away, checking their nails and whistling. Moxxi without makeup still impressed the older sirens, having some idea how old she is, but looking at how young she looked made it hard to hold their guesses. Moxxi and Amita join in the bath where Amita takes a sit on Maya's lap. Talking about life, training, what an ass Handsome Jack is.

**Maya-"I think the name of Amita's ability should be Phaseweb. What do you think?"**

**Amita-"That sounds awesome! As expected from daddy's friend."**

Upon talking about Amita's powers and she then feels a little down thinking about what would happen when Zer0 finishes his job, would they leave Pandora or stay?

**Amita-"I wonder what dad is going to do after he is done with his job?"**

**Moxxi-"Hmmm, never thought about that."**

**Maya-"What will happen after all this?"**

**Lilith-"We'll just have to wait and see. Don't worry, Amita, we'll be friends no matter what."  
**

**Amita-"Yeah!"**

The group refreshed and tired, retreats to Zer0's large bed and calls it a day. Zer0 thinking it was time for him to use the comfy bed he hasn't seen in a while, opens the door seeing a group of females sound asleep, Amita sleeping on Maya, Lilith sleeping on her side while holding Amita's hand, and Moxxi hugging a pillow. Zer0 just turns around and heads for Kaz's room. Taking off his suit, Zer0 lays on his son's bed with his feet sticking off the foot of the mattress from being so tall. Lastly turning on some music, displaying a beat line, the assassin falls asleep.

* * *

****Author's Note****

Random Idea:

**Skill** **Tree**: Phaseweb- Fire a phaseweb at a target to immobilize it for a few seconds, depending on the size of the target, Amita will either teleport towards the target or the target will teleport towards her in a vulnerable state. Higher levels will give this ability an area-effect where a web spreads across the ground, trapping all enemies in range.

**Tarantula**- Melee & Tank

**Golden Orb**- Distance & Trapper

**Black Widow-** Elemental & Buffs

If I were to go more indepth with Amita's abilities, I would start from here.


	5. P0NYT41L5

**Day 81**

**Sanctuary**

The black and pink clad, Amita was standing in front of her father getting(...trying to get) her hair put into a ponytail to go with the training. Zer0 needing to kneel down, was doing his best to make the hair-style as symmetrical as possible while displaying a **:-P** on his helmet to show how concentrated he was. His first attempt was ended in failure as the ponytail was clearly more to the right, resulting in a small scolding from Amita. Zer0 shows a **:(** , but tries once more with the white ribbon. The second attempted was a failure too, because Zer0 left out quite a few strands of hair that were caught under her gem necklace. Now displaying **WTF** , Zer0 attempts his third try, which felt like the one that was going to do it; ponytail centered, no strands left poking out, Zer0 was about to finish the bow with **OWND** going across his face. But as soon as he pulled on the loops, the ribbon rips. **ಠ_ಠ** was currently being displayed on his on his face as Amita's hair slowly falls back down. Amita says to her father,"You're really bad at this, dad. I think Maya should do this." **Σ(゜ロ゜;) **was all Zer0 could give in response and in the moment of shock, Zer0 feels the weight of the blue-haired siren leaning on him.

**Maya-"Did you call me, Amita?"**

**Amita-"Maya!"**

**Zer0-"Too much failure/A new foe has arisen/Curse you ponytail."**

**Maya-"*chuckle* The new foe is a hair-style, Zer0? Maybe I can help."**

Amita taking Maya's hand, the two walk over to the Quick Change station. Zer0 following them, stands in wait as Maya takes Amita through some hair styles. Crying Shame was first but didn't fit. Admiral Asskick was appealing to Zer0, seeing how Amita went well with a small Admiral's hat, but no. Alkaline Mistress was a no. Creeper slayer made everyone laugh. Cutthroat Combatant was making Maya give Zer0 a thumbs up, but is rejected due to Zer0 not wanting his daughter to look like pirate (he wants a ninja). After a few attempts, Lilith and Gaige come by wondering what they were doing. After being told about the situation, the two girls decided to stay and watch with Zer0. Continuing on, Nevermore was a no. One-Eye Spy was close. Pretty in Punk made Zer0 show negative emoticons from all the fake piercings on Amita's nose and lips. Shrapnel Slayer was approved by Gaige, but not the others. Sleek and Suave made Lilith clap in agreement, but Gaige sighed loudly in disapproval. The Sidewinder just made Zer0 feel down for it made him remember his failure, the dreadful ponytail. Till Death do us Part, Amita said she will marry Zer0, causing him display **愛** (Love) as well as receiving elbow nudges from Gaige and Lilith.

Later, Axton and Salvador join in on the fun. Going through all their different head gear, Amita finally decides on Gaige's Fragger hat. Even getting the circles on her cheeks, Amita adores the frog beanie. Then choosing Maya's Gecko skin outfit to fit her small body and to go with the Frog themed hat. Amita then hugs Gaige for letting her have the beanie as well as Maya for the outfit. Everyone else gives an applause for the interesting show. Salvador couldn't stop laughing when Amita was losing her balance from wearing the Sledgehammer helmet and Axton snickering from Amita bumping into a wall with the Space Knight having low visibility. Even though Amita's hair was still no different and really only a hat was added, Zer0 was still glad to see her happy. So, the day went on.

* * *

In a random dark cave in the Highlands, the young adventurer group journey through damp tunnels with only a flare as a source of light. Tina and Kaz have taken a request to recover a bandit's favorite rifle in exchange for some front row tickets to the Torgue Arena in the Badass Crater of Badassitude. Tiny Tina lead the way holding the flare while Kaz sticks close behind her. They were told the rifle was probably taken by a Stalker that belonged to the cave, thus the two find themselves searching in the Highlands. The cave was disgusting with sacks of "you don't even want to know" dangling from the ceiling and piles of crap laying on the floor. Another flare goes out and Tina lights one of the few remaining flares, and as the flare illuminates their path, Kaz notices a sparkle in the distance. Walking towards the siting to get a closer look, sure enough the rifle was sticking out of a pile of shit like Excalibur. Lucky for them, Tina had a blanket in her backpack to wrap it in. Once fully wrapped and in Kaz's arms, a big drop of slime falls on the flares and extinguishes it causing a sizzling noise followed by a pair of disappointed groans.

**Kaz-"Hurry with the flare/I sense something big nearby/Tina move your ass!"**

**Tiny Tina-"Listen, tight-ass. I searching for it. Chill homie, don't be such a scaredy cat."**

Tina finally finds the last flare in her backpack and fires it up. Tina sticking her tongue at Kaz, but the two feel a sudden breath of hot air hit their side. Tina and Kaz slowly turn their heads coming face to face with the mother of Super Badass Stalkers. The pair stand still as the ridiculously large mouth of the Stalker opens wide, unleashing a loud roar at a frozen Tina and a Kaz with **WTF BRO **on his face plate. The pair now covered in Stalker spit took that as a sigh to run like Hell. Tina and Kaz sprint through the tunnels with an angry Stalker right behind them, and since the tunnel turned out to be a maze, they ended up lost. The unfortunate pair even had sacks of nasty stuff fall on their heads. Finally losing the beast, but also losing the flare, they find spot to rest, adjusting their vision to the darkness. Tina pacing around agitated and Kaz leaning against the wall with the rifle strapped to his back.

**Tiny Tina-"Those tickets better be front row or I'll ..."**

Kaz feels a little rumble and snatches Tina, holding her against him and covering her mouth. The two suddenly come face to face with the Stalker once more. It starts sniffing around, the moment of truth came when it moved its head an inch away Tina's face. Not smelling what it was hunting for, the monster moves along. Tina holding her breath until the monster was further into the shadows, lets out a loud sigh.

**Tiny Tina-"*sighhhhhh*...oops."**

The Super Badass Stalker emerges from the shadows and chases them some more. The two make a mad dash and turn a corner that had light shining into the tunnel. Tina, Kaz, and the Stalker blinded by the sudden light find themselves running in midair over a drop where they could see Rakks flying below. Then they fell, well Kaz and Tina fell, the Stalker decided they weren't worth it and glided safely into another opening in the mountain side. Kaz grabs Tina by the waist and launches his sickle and chain (kusarigama) to latch onto a ledge. The blade connects and the two start slowing down until they finally stopped. Tina moves to Kaz's back and the ninja takes out two kunais to serve as climbing hooks, then starts making his way up the mountain. As for Tina, she had her headphones to listen to music on her iKaz.

Hours later, Tina is in the Holy Spirits bar dealing with bandit who gave the request while Kaz was aching in a chair outside. Tina tosses the rifle on the counter.

**Tiny Tina-"Alright, here's your damn rifle, cough up the tickets?"**

**Bandit-"No way, my precious 'Killer' smells like Stalker shit! *sniff* And so do you. Get lost, you're smelling up the place."**

Tina could see the tickets and some cash in his front pocket and takes them. Then jumping on the counter, she kicks him in the face, making him stagger into an open storage closet and throws a grenade before shutting it. The metal container expanded from the explosion getting the attention of the entire pub.

**Tiny Tina-"You dipshits want some too. I gots the boom-boom and my ninja boy dishes out the slice-n-dice. Take your pick."**

The bar just continued on, pretending nothing happened and Tina walks outside to bring some good news.

**Kaz-"I heard an explosion, are you alright?"**

**Tiny Tina-"Don't worry so much, you worry-wart. I got the tickets plus a cash bonus, so let's get going. I wanna wash this gunk off me as soon as possible."**


	6. Angels and Spiders

_**Day 131**_

In the Bunker where the Phaseshift Siren is entrapped in a lonely bubble, Angel is forced to use her powers at Handsome Jack's command via radio. Finally, Jack calls it a day and tells his daughter to rest to prepare for more labor the next day. Angel lays on her back on the cold injection table, looking at the large tubes of Eridium, the element that caused her fragile state, in despair. Shifting her view to the side, her expression changes once she notices a neon green spider slowly descending for the ceiling. Angel gets to her feet and stands near the glass, watching the spider touch the ground on the other side. In an instant, the spider weaves a web on the ground and out pops Amita.

**Angel-"Amita, I didn't know you were coming today?"**

**Amita-"I was given a break from Maya so I wanted to see Angel."**

**Flashback**

After Amita's training session, she decided to do her usual thing of using her new power, one of the things she keeps. Amita holds out her hand and summons a tiny bluish-green spider. The spider then spins a single thread and drifts on a breeze in a random direction. That spider continues to float then reaches the heavily fortified Bunker. Getting sucked into a vent, it travels until it shoots out into the room holding the Guardian Angel. The spider lands and starts crawling towards the center, gaining Angel's attention.

**Angel-"Must be one of the lab's experiments."**

The spider spins a web at rapid speed and out comes Amita in her Fragger hat and siren outfit, nearly giving Angel a heart attack. Amita looks around in amusement and sets her sights on Angel, pressing her hands and face against the glass.

**Amita-"Hello, I'm Amita. Who are you?"**

**Angel-"A..Angel, n..nice to meet you."**

**End of Flashback**

Amita disappears into her web again, then another portal appears above Angel. The 5 year old drops down, falling over Angel knocking her down. On her back with Amita on her stomach, they both laugh at their clumsy nature. They started playing games and talked stories, Angel suddenly felt light headed, realizing that she needed an Eridium injection. Amita concerned asked if she was alright and grabbing her arm. Angel did her best to sound calm and asked her if she wanted to play hide and seek. Amita excited, plays along and jumps into her portal, then Angel hobbles over to the table to lay on it. Angel takes a deep breath and clutches her teeth as needles pierce her skin injecting pure Eridium into her system. A few seconds later the needles retract and Angel lets out a big sigh of relief, but is suddenly shocked from hearing sniffles from her side. Amita stood next to her, crying her eyes out from seeing her in pain, causing Angel to hurry over, hugging her, in an attempt to calm her down. Amita then starts hick upping between words, telling her that she should be her big sister, so she can have a kind father, but Angel kindly declines. It was about time for Amita to return, so before returning, Amita gave Angel her necklace as a gift. Once the Phaseweb user returns back to Sanctuary, Angel grips the gem with a smile and a tear in her eye, knowing that it was the only present she received on her birthday that was long forgotten. Suddenly the monitor turn on with Jack's face, making Angel panic and concealing the necklace under her shirt.

**Handsome Jack-"Angel, what happened? The sensors picked up weird energy signatures."**

**Angel-"I..it's nothing. I already looked into it, so no worries."**

**Handsome Jack-"Good, hurry up and go to sleep. We have another busy day tomorrow and I need you fully rested."**

**Angel-"Of course, dad."**

**Handsome Jack-"And Angel, one more thing."**

**Angel-"Y..yes?"**

**Handsome Jack-"Any news on what the hell that haiku assassin, Zer0, is?"**

**Angel-"...No, nothing."**

**Handsome Jack-"Come on, Angel. You're slacking."**

**Angel-"S...sorry, dad."**

The monitor goes blank and Angel slumps on the hard table feeling depressed once more for another forgotten birthday. The lights turn off, leaving only the glow from the Eridium tubes from above to illuminate to room. Angel brings up a small monitor in front of her, showing multiple recordings of Amita playing with Zer0. At some point, Angel even pictured herself in the mix. She finally decides to rest and turns off her monitor, then falls asleep.

* * *

Tiny Tina and Kaz were in the Torgue Arena watching a death match between two different gangs. Tina screaming insults at the gladiators and Kaz sipping soda through a straw that slipped into a small opening in his helmet. Then on the jumbotron, the camera starts displaying Tina and Kaz with a heart around them. Only Tina notices and yelps in joy, planting a wet one on the distracted ninja's helmet. Tina then throws her arms in the air in victory as Kaz has a blush showing on his face plate. Mr. Torgue's voice then blasts through the loud speakers.

**Mr. Torgue-"KIDS THESE DAYS AND THEIR CRAZY LOVE AM I RIGHT!? CONGRATS, YOU TWO, YOU JUST EARN YOURSELVES A BADASS DEAL ON MY F**KING EPIC BADASS TORGUE BOBBLEHEAD!"**

* * *

In the cruiser, Zer0 holds up one of his many wrinkled suits, wondering why the chest and butt areas were stretched out.


	7. M0M3NT

**Day 147**

Kaz was sitting on the ground with his back leaned against a wall of the cargo train and reading a magazine about the current hottest bladed weaponry while Tiny Tina positioned herself between his long legs, doing work on some bomb timers with some soldering equipment. Tina lets out a frustrated sigh and falls backwards, in which Kaz lifted his magazine out of the way so Tiny wouldn't crush it between them. Tina rested her back against Kaz, watching him return his reading material back in front of him.

**Tiny Tina-"Find anything good in there?"**

**Kaz-"Negative. How goes the tinkering?"**

**Tiny Tina-"Shity. Let me work on your helmet."**

**Kaz-"No."**

**Tiny Tina-"Let me play with your blade chain thingamajig."**

**Kaz-"No."**

**Tiny Tina-"I'll give you a smooooch~."**

**Kaz-"No."**

**Tiny Tina-"Grrrrr~, then put on some music."**

Tina looks up at Kaz, since he didn't answer right away, and saw **PASSWORD** illuminate on his helmet.

**Tiny Tina-"Fine...PUUUHLEEZZZZZZZZZE!"**

Tina then sees a **:D** on his face, so she grabbed a nearby stuff animal she recently converted into a speaker and plugged a cord, connecting the two. Using his face plate as a music player, Tina chooses a song and relaxes back against Kaz. As Tina starts to close her eyes, Kaz flips the page to an image of a busty women using swords to censor herself. It was only after five seconds that Tina grabs her soldering iron and burns a hole through the poor two dimensional woman's face and boobs.

**Tiny Tina-"Much better, nighty night."**

**Kaz-"It is still day out/Also I was reading that/Oh the irony." :P**

**Tiny Tina-"That joke kissed ass you know, now let me nap."**

Sure enough, Tina falls asleep kicking all her stuff away. Kaz couldn't read the rest of his magazine, so he sets it down, deciding that he might as well rest too. Turning down the volume and reaching for a blanket, he carefully throws the blanket over them without waking her up. As time goes by, Tina stirs awake to find both a blanket and Kaz's arms wrapped around her. Looking up she can see **Zzz **going across his helmet and in that moment, Tina scoots up to kiss Kaz for a good long time. Unfortunately the music player came back up when she touched her lips against him and she ended up pressing the 'volume up' button, blasting the speaker and waking up Kaz. Tina panics trying to unplug the speaker while Kaz turns off his music.

**Kaz-"There are better ways to wake someone up."**

**Tiny Tina-"I...I know that, s...stupid ninja."**

Tina started tripping over her words, finding it hard to speak and her face getting warmer.

**Kaz-"Stupid ninja? Are you well, Tina? You're face is red."**

Tina just jumps up and stomps off leaving Kaz with a **WTF **on his face plate. Tina marches into the bathroom and leans against the wall, holding her chest. Tina now feels a nervous yet warm feeling from that moment she finished that long kiss. Up until now, she hasn't felt anything like, making her think this is what Moxxi must have felt when meeting her husbands. Tina walks over to the mirror and breaths on it to make a heart and the message 'T & K' inside of it, making her giggle at the thought. She then yelps as a knock on the door nearly made her heart pop out of her chest. It was Kaz asking if she was alright and Tina, while frantically wiping away the art, stammers that she is alright, then calling him an idiot. Kaz, sounding happy to hear her in high spirits, tells her that he was going to bed first. After making sure the coast was close, Tina made her way to her bed as well. Once there, the room was so dark she could only see a silhouette of Kaz's sleeping figure, so Tina quietly tip toed to her bed then stripped to nothing but a striped shirt and pink boy shorts. She sat on her bed looking down at Kaz.

**Tiny Tina-"Kaz are you awake?"**

No answer.

**Tiny Tina-"If you don't wake up, I'll give you another kiss."**

No answer again, so Tina gets down on her hands and knees to getting closer. Then she notices something, the usual **Zzz **that appear on his face whenever he is sleeping wasn't there, so that means his helmet was either acting funny or it wasn't there, but it was too dark to know. So Tina places her hands on his face feeling around. Tina could feel really thick hair on top, as she moved down to his skin, she felt a very rough surface, almost as if she was petting a lizard. Her hands stopped at his jaw line as she search for his lips using her thumbs. Once again rough skin but not as rough as the rest of his face. Now really curious, Tina carefully inserts her thumb just passed his lips and feels something shocking, razor sharp teeth that felt natural. Kaz moves a little causing Tina to retract her thumb. Thinking that was enough exploring for now, she quickly plants a wet one him and jumps into her bed. Kaz sits up and yawns, realizing his helmet must have detached by accident. Quickly finding it behind him, Kaz puts it back on and sees Tina sleeping in her bed. He decides to go back to bed, thinking logically that it's so dark, she probably never noticed. It's true Tina couldn't see, but she knew enough to know that he isn't human.

* * *

Everyone was at Oasis doing errands for Captain Scarlett, but Zer0 and Amita were on the pier fishing for sand worms. Sadly, nothing was biting making Amita feel down. Zer0, being the father that he is, couldn't allow that to continue so he activates his Decepti0n to deploy a decoy and quickly jumps down to where the sand worms were waiting for live prey to ambush. Reacting to the vibrations, a sand worm pops up to investigate and then gets a blade impaled through its head. Now that he obtained a worm, he grabs Amita's hook and bait, then places it inside its mouth. All this happens in just five seconds and Zer0 has already returned back to where he was without her suspecting anything.

**Amita-"Nothing is biting, father."**

**Zer0-"Try casting your line again, Amita."**

Amita was about to do so, but feels the weight of the dead sand worm, causing her to freak. Zer0 comes over and helps her reel it in. Amita was now looking at a huge sand worm with extreme joy.

**Amita-"I got one! Dad look how big it is!"**

Zer0 places the catch on the pier and gives Amita a congratulatory hug. He then gets a chill down his spill as he felt the present of self-proclaimed BFF, Shade, nearby. His senses were spot on as Shade pops up beside them.

**Shade-"Nice catch there, friends. How about a photo to capture this moment."**

**Amita-"Daddy, I don't like this person."**

Zer0, who is carrying Amita, hugs her tighter as Shade worms his way next to them with the camera facing them. After the flash, Shade runs over to his hut while holding onto the photo of him, Zer0 with **GTFO, **and Amita crying into Zer0's chest.

**Shade-"Thanks y'all, this is going straight into my photo album!"**

The others return to a large sand worm laying motionless next to Zer0, who is holding Amita with tear-stained cheeks. Maya quickly asks if she was alright while Axton and Salvador examine her catch.


	8. BY3 K4Z

**Where Angels Fear to Tread**

Zer0 tells Amita to stay with Moxxi before telling her that he and his friends need to do more work, also without telling her the possibility of them not coming back. Moxxi gladly took the request, having Amita help around the bar with making her famous pizzas. Later, Zer0 and the others were in Thousands Cuts preparing for an assault, but before that Maya decided to confront Zer0 on something.

**Maya-"You do understand that the New-U Stations were deactivated after our raid on Opportunity."**

**Zer0-"Affirmative, what's your point?"**

**Maya-"You know very fucking well what my point is!"**

Maya's outburst turn heads except for Zer0's.

**Maya-"If you die, what is going to happen to Amita?"**

**Zer0-"I won't, neither will you or the others."**

Maya felt the pointlessness of trying to convince him otherwise and holds back on her lecture. Looking over to Axton and Salvador, they give her a thumbs up and a pair of smiles to backup Zer0's reply. Claptrap then shuts down the death wall and the Vault Hunters move forward with the plan of retrieving the vault key.

* * *

Kaz was well aware of this attack, but planned to go to the Bunker for a different reason. Amita actually talked about Angel on one of his visits, telling him how she was also a siren and a special friend. Seeing how close the two were, Kaz felt it was his duty to help friends of his little sister, lots of big brother pride. Leaving behind a sleeping Tiny Tina, Kaz ventures off to the Bunker. Avoiding as much hostile creatures as possible, Kaz manages to reach Thousand Cuts where a war was raging. The ninja quickly makes it to the foot of the mountain and began climbing. Long minutes pass and an exhausted Kaz finds a well hidden ventilation shaft into the Bunker. As he crawls through the vents, sounds of explosions and gunfire echoes throughout the vents, making Kaz pick up the pace. Finally running onto a catwalk overlooking a huge room, he finds it silent as a group stand motionless in front of a lifeless body, who fit the description of the friend Amita talked so much about. Kaz decided to hold his position, feeling disappointment, but that soon changes into shock as he catches sight of a glowing spider resting on Roland's back. Roland now standing in front of everyone to announce the next plan, is oblivious to the main antagonist appearing behind him. At the same time, Amita appears through a web on Roland's back, Jack aims his gun at the two, and Kaz dives down with his weapon ready. While in midair, Kaz throws his chain at Jack, wrapping around his arm to move his aim away from Roland and Amita. Just before Kaz could land a fatal slash, Jack teleports at the last minute.

Once he lands he pushes both Amita and Roland with his back just as the shield imprisoning Angel came back online. Maya in the heat of the moment jumps in to catch her apprentice while Roland falls on his ass. Everyone could only stand still feeling nervous as they watch the events unraveling, Kaz was cut from them in the worst possible situation. Kaz could only stand ready to prepare for an attack in the small space. Jack appears to his left and Kaz reacts quickly by throwing his sickle at him, but it turned out to be a decoy and Kaz feels an unbelievable pain tear through his chest. Slowing falling forward, Kaz catches himself by stepping forward then threw his sickle behind him, another decoy and another shot through the body. Everyone starts to watch in horror as a thirteen year old gets ripped to shreds with hot lead. Maya holds an unaware Amita, covering both her eyes and ears, but Zer0 just watches showing no reaction. The others try shooting at the shield but no luck. Kaz was on his knees, bleeding red ooze out of multiply holes in his body.

**Jack-"This is only fair Vault Hunters, an eye for an eye."**

**Lilith-"You sick bastard."**

Kaz felt a boiling rage from that statement and attempted to stand, but Jack decided to finish him off and aims his pistol at the mouth of Kaz's helmet then opens fire. A round blasts through Kaz's helmet with blood splattering from the back of his skull. His head bends forwards, spilling blood and shards of teeth from the opening in his helmet, creating a puddle.

**Jack-"That was refreshing, but back to business."**

Jack disappears then reappears next to Maya, placing a collar on her neck. Maya screams in pain, but tightens her grip in the effort to protect Amita. Jack says his good-byes and teleports away with Maya and Amita. Suddenly the Bunker begins to shake as the whole place begins to fall apart. A part of the wall is then destroyed from the outside by Brick and his convoy of buzzards. The shield containing Kaz and Angel deactivates as well and before the Vault Hunters could do anything, Kaz, who is on the verge of dying, falls on his side after seeing Angel's chest raising in his peripheral vision and a collapsing Eridium injection device in the reflection of his blood, then with the last of his strength, grabs and throws Angel towards Zer0. Zer0 catches Angel and witnesses the ceiling collapsing on Kaz, who displays a **0 **on his face plate right before getting buried under the debris. Zer0 couldn't react and dashed towards the exit with Angel in her arms, leaving the others in shock, but soon follow.

As everyone flies to safety, Zer0 sets Angel down in the buzzard and jumps off. Everyone else didn't know how to react to this action either, so they let Zer0 run off in the direction of the Eridium Blight. Zer0 luckily implanted Amita's hat with a GPS device, but more importantly Zer0 was heating up with anger with each step. The thought of Amita and Maya getting hurt causes Zer0 suit to expand and rip a little revealing a bit of what he really is. Showing greyish scales and claws poking out from his gloves, Zer0 increases his speed further.

* * *

Tina finally wakes up, rubbing her tired eyes and calling out for Kaz, but no answer. Getting to her feet, she finds a note from Kaz saying that he was visiting Amita.

**Tina-"Geez, not waking me up again. When he gets back, I'm gonna make him walk Enrique again."**


	9. BY3 Z3R0

All the Vault Hunters regroup at Sanctuary where they prepare their next move on Arid Nexus to locate the Vault of the Warrior to rescue Maya and Amita, yet the absence of Zer0 slips their minds. Angel was resting on one of the bunk beds as Tannis looks over her. Once inside the Crimson Raiders HQ, Moxxi bursts through the doorway grabbing Roland by the collar, screaming in his face.

**Moxxi-"Where's Amita?!"**

**Roland-"T..that's what we're trying to figure out."**

**Moxxi-"And her daddy?"**

**Brick-"Who?"**

**Salvador-"El padre's gone loco trying to find them."**

**Moxxi-"No shit, I can't even imagined how pissed that Zer0 would be if one of his children were harmed and I fucking let that happen. I failed Amita as a mother, damn it!"**

**Lilith-"Mother?...Anyway we need to keep calm if we're gonna save Maya and Amita, Moxxi."**

**Moxxi-"Maya was taken too?! Where's Kaz, he needs to know what happened."**

Everyone, except for Mordecai and Brick, look away from her remembering a dreadful sight of Kaz being brutality murder by Handsome Jack, putting a concerned face on Moxxi.

**Moxxi-"...What happened...to Amita's brother...Kaz?"**

**Lilith-"He was..."**

**Roland-"He was killed by Handsome Jack."**

Moxxi wanted to break down hearing Amita's family literally falling apart, but never got the chance once everyone heard the sound of a someone slamming the door open. It was Tina with lifeless eyes and shaky arms bracing the wall to keep her from collapsing.

**Moxxi-"Tina."**

Tina runs out the door and Moxxi yells at Roland to follow her. Catching her at the fast-travel station, Roland tells her to calm down, but Tina under her breath tells him to let go. Keeping his grip tight around her arm, Roland tries to convince her that Jack will pay and everything on Pandora is going to be okay. Tina turns her head towards Roland, showing her eye's flooding with tears and trembling lips.

**Roland-"I know he was a good friend, but let us handle it."**

**Tiny Tina-"No*hick*... I think Kaz deserves to be called *hick*something more than just a...good friend for making me want to kill *hick*shithead Jack this much. He was *hick* he was *hick* my Sir NinjaButt von MusicFace!"**

**Roland-"...Then we have to find Jack first, right? That is why you will promise me not to be reckless."**

**Tiny Tina-"You're really bad *hick* at sweet-talking, but even *hick* Kaz told me to be more careful."**

Tina jerks her arm out of his grasp and walks back to the HQ, feeling exhausted from the news, she finds an empty bunk and falls asleep. Inside her dream, she replays the memory of Kaz walking Enrique, or more like being dragged around while she laughed like a maniac at the spectacle. Roland walks in to see Tina still shedding tears, but smiling in her sleep. Reaching the others, the mission "Data Mining" was on it's way.

* * *

While in the Eridium Blight, Zer0 stands in front of a gate to Hero's Pass surrounded by destroyed badass loaders and turrets. Zer0's true appearance started to show as his height increased by a foot, his skinny frame became more muscular, and his suit was torn even more from his body expanding showing claws, grey and black scales and the tail of a reptile. He impales the door with his sword and begins to force the blade to cut out a circle in the thick metal. In the matter of seconds, Zer0 gets through the gate and ascends up the stairs. Looking at the GPS, knowing Maya and Amita were at the end of Hero's Pass and Hyperion was in his way. Zer0 begins his rampage with some loaders and commandos facing an ill fate of getting sliced in half. This triggers the alarm and everyone was battle-ready for the assassin. Zer0 is hit with lead rounds, burned by lasers, and blasted by rockets, but Zer0 slowly makes his way to the end of Hero's Pass leaving behind Jack's Hyperion army in shreds. Though badly injured, Zer0 continues on without hesitation, fearing the safety of the two currently being held by Handsome Jack.

Limping with wounds all over his body and one arm missing, Zer0 stops at the ledge over looking a small area surrounded by a sea of magma. Zer0's GPS in his helmet shows his target nearby, so he gets a better look at the area. Walking closer, he can see Jack working on a console with his back turned on Maya who was currently hovering over the vault key with her siren wings out and groaning in pain as the key drains her powers. What made Zer0 lose his mind was when he saw Amita on the ground, tied up and unconscious next to vault key slot. Zer0 loses it and roars, leaping towards Jack with the intent to send him to the afterlife. Jack managed to turn around and dodge the attack at the very last second as Zer0 not only slices the console in half, but the hard rock beneath it too.

Zer0 just roars again as he attacks once more, smashing pillars. Jack now goes on the offense by going invisible, but he should have known better than to use Zer0's own ability in order to fight against him. With that said, Zer0 snatches Jack by the head, causing him to become visible and immobile. Struggling, Jack is then thrown into a rock structure where Zer0 could hear bones crack while Jack begins to talk to himself out of desperation to calm himself. Jack starts regaining his composure and rushes to the key. Zer0 watches as he pushes in the key into the slot, resulting in Maya descending back onto the ground and a shield to appear, covering them. Feeling a violent rumble on the ground, Zer0 comes face to face with the Warrior.

**Jack-"This is for Angel, you child-killer. WARRIOR...KILL!"**

The Warrior dives into the magma and emerges even closer to them.

**Zer0-"Your child for this?/You are truly inhuman/Divine Punishment."**

**Jack-"You're inhuman and what punishment, I'm avenging by baby."**

Zer0 drops his sword and readies his fist to smash through the shield. Jack only laughs until Zer0's claw finds his neck and pulls him out of the barrier. Once he puts Jack in between him and the Warrior, Jack screams at the Warrior to stop.

**Jack-"I'm the hero, dammit. Bandits should all die!"**

Jack starts wailing his arms and accidentally sets off the Moonshot delivering a deathblow to the Warrior. The Warrior stumbles and falls into the magma, creating a wave that starts swallowing up everything. Letting go of Jack, Zer0 quickly scoops up Maya and Amita with his only arm and starts running for the exit, but is stopped short when a shot rips through his leg, causing him to fall on his knees. Jack was on a small island surrounded by a fiery sea, aiming his gun at them. Zer0 being in the condition that he was in, thinks quickly and tosses Maya and Amita onto the ledge above, safe from the incoming wave. He soon finds himself engulfed in flames and swallowed up by the magma. Jack laughs seeing the fate of the assassin, but returns to a panic state, trying to figure out how to get out of the sticky situation. He starts cursing after the state of his teleportation device was confirmed unusable and decided to wait it out.

An hour passes and the other Vault Hunters arrive. Quickly aiding the sirens, they all come in view of a hopeless Jack, dying of thirst.

**Jack-"A little help here."**

**Lilith-"You're kidding right?"**

**Roland-"Jack, you're finished. Pandora is the way it should be and ..."**

**Jack-"Yeah yeah, I lost okay. Now help me."**

**Maya-"Why would we save a child-killer, Jack?"**

**Jack-"The power drain get to your sensitive siren head, you are the scum that killed an innocent child, I've done nothing wrong."**

Angel emerges from the group holding an unconscious Amita in her arms, causing Jack's jaw to hit the ground.

**Jack-"Angel, baby, you're alive. You understand my intentions right? So, save your daddy."**

**Angel-"Just stop. You kidnapped my friend, used her like you used me, and worst of all, you took away her precious brother like you did with mother."**

**Jack-"I don't know what those bandits told you, but I'm still your father."**

**Angel-"Where's Amita's father, Zer0?"**

**Jack-"That thing had a child? Then I did everyone a favor by watching him burn. Monsters can't have children, if that thing had a child, he would probably eat it for lunch."**

Angel looks down at Amita who was now alone, feeling the guilt that Jack should be feeling. Maya, along with everyone else remained silent after hearing the news. It was until a tall figure covered in magma emerged in front of Jack turning his smirk into a frown. It was Zer0 with his body heavily scorched to the point where you can see his bones on different parts of his body. What made Jack piss himself was seeing Zer0 melted helmet covering one-side of his face and on the other side, a burnt skull with reptilian features.

**Angel-"What"**

**Maya-"The"**

**Jack-"Fuck"**

Zer0 walks towards Jack with a distorted **:D **switching between **:C **causing Jack to crawl away, but feels a painful grip around his leg. Zer0 looks back at the group and bows his flaming skull a little before walking into the magma with Jack. Getting closer to the edge, Jack spontaneously combusts into flames and lets out blood-curdling screams. The noise soon fades as the two disappear into the magma leaving behind a speechless crowd. The magma tide begins to retreat revealing the charred remains of Jack near the vault key and his melted mask.

**Mordecai-"What a way to go."**

**Roland-"Well, Jack is dead and Pandora is at peace."**

**Brick-"Still we missed the action."**

**Lilith-"So that is the vault key?"**

Lilith touches the artifact and it suddenly projects a holographic map of the galaxy, revealing many vaults on other planets. They decide to bring back the key and reunite with the others in Sanctuary with news of Jack's death. Angel wanted to search around more for Zer0, but everyone accepted Zer0's death as a heroic sacrifice so quickly, but Maya, Axton, and Salvador didn't see it that way. Zer0 didn't sacrifice himself for Amita, he was taken away from her. Angel really wanted to meet Zer0, but that chance slipped away as Zer0 choose to use his last ounce of life to get rid of Jack.

* * *

Back in Sanctuary, all the vault hunters were studying the maps, except for a few. Axton was drinking with Salvador, Gaige was welding a mask, similar to Zer0's, to her DeathTrap, and Maya was resting in a bunk next to Amita while Tannis was on a computer doing more outrageous research nearby. Angel was in the room too and decided to ask some questions that have been bugging her.

**Angel-"Uh Miss Tannis."**

**Tannis-"Yes darling?"**

**Angel-"Can you shine some light on why I'm still alive and not dead from Eridium withdraw?"**

**Tannis-"Hmmmm Love, strong will, genes...that necklace. Yes, what is that weird stone?"**

**Angel-"Amita's gift, that makes sense. I guess I owe her my life."**

**Tannis-"That's only a hypothesis."**

**Angel-"It's good enough for me."**

**Maya-"Tannis, how well are you in Alien demographics?"**

**Tannis-"What do you think, are you underestimating my intelligence, but to answer your question, yes."**

**Maya-"What do you know about reptile-like beings?"**

**Tannis-"They're all over the place, especially the bug-eating kind, they're great for food too."**

**Maya-"No, how about something more on the human side."**

**Tannis-"Oh, that kind. I'll need to do more research on that."**

**Maya-"Alright, tell me if you find out anything."**

Moxxi suddenly bursts into the room and power-walks to Amita, gently hugging her sleeping form.

**Moxxi-"Thank God, how is she?"**

**Angel-"She's fine, but tired."**

**Moxxi-"Good to hear, dear. Where's Zer0, I owe him a free drink for taking my eyes off her."**

**Angel-"Umm..."**

**Maya-"Zer0 is...gone."**

**Amita-"*Yawn* Where did he go, Maya? I also want to see brother and Tina, I have to tell them about this nightmare I had. Angel! Did you run away to be together with us?!"**

Angel and Maya let out a nervous gulp as Amita looks at them smiling and confused.


	10. 4L1V3 xD

**A/N: Sorry about the delay!  
**

* * *

One Month later:

Tannis enters the alien cruiser with her progress on the research of species related to lizards where one stood out way more than the others. Upon boarding the ship, Tannis calls out in the hallway, receiving no reply, but heard a muffled laugh. Following the voices, Tannis stands in front of the glass door to the bath then opens it to see a gathering of sirens plus one Mechromancer.

**Tannis-"Well, if I didn't know better, the total bounty here is probably $1,000,000,000,000 or more."**

**Maya-"Anyway, what did you find?"**

**Tannis-"Straight to business as always. I found a lead in Sir Hammerlock's hunting dairies about sightings of things similar to the description of your friend."**

**Lilith-"This just got interesting."**

**Amita-"I wonder when father and brother will come back from their trip in Oasis. They're taking too long, right, Angel?"**

**Angel-"Y...yeah, I wonder."**

**Gaige-"Well, hurry up and close the door, professor. You're letting all the warm air out."**

Minutes later, Tannis waits to see only Maya, Lilith, and Angel show up for the news while Amita was preoccupied with Gaige and an overly-passionate Moxxi. The professor then gives her explanation on the discovery which turned out to be a surprise to Angel when the journal entry from some years ago stated that he witnessed a lizard-man in Hyperion clothing. Angel suggested that she could dig up more on Hyperion activity in the past couple of years in Opportunity. Instead of going there, Angel being the siren that she is, transferred the information from Opportunity to Tannis' computers in a snap.

**Angel-"The data from back then is badly fragmented so only a few things can be pulled up."**

Angel brings up personal logs of Hyperion employees recording their discovery.

* * *

_**Log E-928(Engineer)**_

_**"It is currently day 28 from our voyage and we are currently examining the specimens obtained from NumerCron. Though these things are in their teens when comparing to human years, they still pose a challenge when handling them. NumerCron's current status is terminated due to unforeseen circumstances."**_

_**Log S-991(Soldier)**_

_**"What ever those scientists are doing, I don't like it. These monsters took out so many of us when attempting to obtain the newly found element, Zenmium. Lizard bastards, no more than hundred of em, yet they took out at least 2,000 of us. We were hurting so bad, we had no choice but to destroy the whole planet. Still, we captured a few little ones. I better get a raise."**_

_**Log E-443**_

_**"This element Zenmium is quite possibly the greatest find of the century. The sample is small but the effects of being near the element is mind-blowing. The experiments we injected with Eridium began to show sighs of recovery from the slag effects, which explains why they failed to provide any assistance in the attack on NumerCron as they all were destroyed by the reptilians."**_

_**Log S-780**_

_**"Another thing that keeps me up at night are the nightmares of those ...things, 'cause I remember perfectly when I encountered some of them. Crush em, burn em, shoot em, or whatever, they always come back from the dead. And I know, the ones we thought to be death are same ones fighting the next day. I hope destroying that planet finished the job."**_

_**Log E-091**_

_**"Another discovery! The reptilian children have shown us far superior regeneration abilities in the past tests. None have died, giving everyone the notion that these things are practically invincible. The one showing the most promise is the one known as Kaiman. They have even proven their excelling intelligence in learning our language so quickly as well as other subjects."**_

_**Log Z-370**_

_**"All ten specimens have escaped in high-speed cruisers going into different directions, they have even locked all the doors in the facility! *Crash* What the hell?! There's a self-destruct sequence on the monitor. Someone stop it! What do you mean you can't stop!? Shit...um..uh...I'm sending this log to warn *Boom*Ahhhhh! *bzzzzzzzzz*"**_

* * *

Angel turns off the monitor and meets the eyes of the others.

**Angel-"So, this necklace is made of Zenmium,something that cures Eridium poisoning and heals the body. Sweet."**

**Lilith-"What a history, but we're not sure if those recordings are talking about him."**

**Maya-"Still, I think we should believe in it. Which could mean..."**

Back in the Vault of the Warrior, a black and grey scaled tail slips into the shadows with red eyes staring onto magma lake, growling in pain. In the destroyed Bunker, stalkers crawl around looking for food. One unfortunate one finds a spot on top of a pile of rubble where it is suddenly pulled in by surprise. The other stalkers snap their heads in the direction of the rubble pile, hissing as they heard a dying screech and bones breaking from inside. They cautiously crawl closer to the noise and smelled the blood of their own. Suddenly, the upper half of a figure's body pops out with his back turned. Stalkers start screeching at him then the figure turns and roars through the opening of the helmet, baring fangs and spitting blood, scaring away the prey. Kaz can be certain that he is alive after a week of a dirt nap, because assassins never die.

**Tannis-"Impossible, Zer0 perished in magma meaning nothing is left."**

**Maya-"He technically walked out of it then back in, so maybe."**

**Angel-"Then Amita's brother is still..."**

**Lilith-"Let's not get our hopes high."**

**Maya-"I guess we'll wait a little longer then, but sooner or later a decision has to be made about this."**

Back with Zer0, he finds himself completely nude in front of a Quick-change, banging on the machine with a fist trying to get the damn thing to work. When Zer0 acquires a new skin and helmet, it turns out it may be a little tight in turn caused tears in the material. Kaz was no better off, trying to get the other half of his body out of the rubble, thrashing around like a maniac.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for the short chapter too, I'll make a longer one next time.**


	11. Author's Note

Author Note:

Sorry about the two months, but apparently I was banned from my account because of I was doing something called chat dialogue and someone from CU reported the story. Luckily through the power of begging and saying that I will follow the guide lines, I was given my account back. The real problem is that I had other chapters prepared, but everything was erased in my Doc Manager. Once again sorry about the huge time gap. I need to revise tons of stuff to avoid the CU, so an update is gonna have to wait. :'(

Nevermind, I would have to update everything and that would be a pain, so I'll just continue from where I left off and write accordingly.


	12. HUNTR355

Several weeks went by and the Vault-hunters continued on with their daily routines, except for a couple of them still held an aura of depression for the fallen ninja assassins. Amita was currently unaware of what really happened after being told the same thing, "They're on vacation, here's a postcard." As the original Vault-hunters placed all their focus on the new vaults scattered across the galaxy, the others sort of did their own thing. Maya helping with Amita, Axton working on his turrets and relationship, Salvador at the Marcus' gun range, Gaige fixing Death-Trap up with a new mask that was salvaged from a junk pile in Thousand Cuts, and Krieg yelling random obscene phrases in Moxxi's bar. Tiny Tina was hanging around Tannis working on an online game while holding a tired expression. Even though no one really knew Zer0 or Kaz, without them around felt awkward.

Just outside the Crimson Raiders' main building, Gaige stretches her arms after finishing installing the new head gear with the intention to cheer everyone up. "Amita, Tina! Get out here, I got something for ya!" Gaige hollered. Soon Amita along with Maya walked towards the Mechromancer and later Tiny stumbles out with bags under her eyes. Gaige grinning then commands Death-Trap to turn around revealing a helmet belonging to Kaz, but Gaige was unaware to that fact seeing how rusty and damaged it was. "It's brother! Hey brother!" Amita shouted out and waved. Tina on the other hand trembles and asks, "W..where did y..you get that?" Gaige answers while scratching the back of her head, "Hmmm, when we explored Thousand Cuts. I just came across this thing and it looked just like Zer0 and the little Zer0. The best part is that this thing has some pretty kick-ass beats." Gaige snaps her fingers and large speakers pop out of Death-Trap's chest, unleashing a ground-shaking bass. As Gaige head bangs, the others were vibrating to the point that they were hovering over the ground.

Before Tina couldn't take Death-Trap playing Kaz's music anymore, she yelled stop but was cut off by Sir Hammerlock's shouting,"Turn off that infernal dub walk music!" Gaige did what she was told, but corrected the veteran hunter on his music knowledge,"It's dub-step, Sir Phonograph." Sir Hammerlock just coughs and turns to Maya and speaks, "Gather your posse, Miss Maya. A native from Aegrus seeks assistance with rescuing her friend." Suddenly a tan girl, who was a little shorter than Tina, in a tattered leather hoodie big enough to look like a dress on her, feet wrapped in rags, white markings painted on her legs, a rifle that was a bit big on her back, and to top it off, a pink Borok skull covering her face. The mystery figured starting mumbling, "...h...help...f...friend...in d..danger." Tina was already annoyed and stomped in front of the girl and ripped off her mask revealing a pair of golden eyes and long silver hair. A few seconds past until she screams and took out a bone club from behind her then gave Tina a good thump on the head. Tina fell down with stars in her eyes and the native girl quickly scrambles for her mask.

Lilith runs out and says,"What's all the buzz... What happened to Tina?!" Sir Hammerlock offered an explanation once they were inside, while Amita stayed outside with Tina poking her in the cheek. Once Salvador and Axton joined the group, Sir Hammerlock announced,"We have a task needing skilled hunters and by jove, you people are the only ones skilled enough for it." Axton asks,"Whose 'we?" The girl from before still hides behind Hammerlock only showing her head. Sir Hammerlock speaks again,"This lass right here of course. Found her knocking on my cabin yesterday about needing help." Maya steps in with another question,"There must be something in it for you, Hammerlock. Did she promise you some rare animal or something?" Hammerlock turns away and changes the subject quickly," Any who, this gal shall tell you all her story so everyone has an idea of what is being asked." All the Vault-Hunters, excluding the original four, paid close attention to the girl who was about to speak, "I...I'm N..Nia of the N..night Kin, please HELP ME?!" Nia bows her head, causing the mask to fall again leading to another panic attack and Axton asks,"Well, you need to tell us what we need to know first." Nia was a little more confident and begins her story.

* * *

**Flashback**:

Nia was in her small village of regular Savages belonging to a quiet clan, sharping some stone tools when screams rang out alerting everyone. The remaining worshipers of Handsome Jack were attacking the village and showing no mercy to the Night Kin. Many were Demon warriors making the situation hopeless. All Nia could do was hide from the massacre knowing she was only a huntress in training and facing anything above a Blood Warrior was out of the question. So going from cover to cover, Nia maneuvers around through burning village without catching the enemies' attention. Just when she thought it was clear to escape, the huntress bumps into an Omnd-Omnd-Ohk. The savage does a battle cry and slams his shield against the defenseless Nia knocking her across the air as well as knocking her mask off. Dazed, Nia struggles to get up to her feet, watching her kin get slaughtered. She started limping towards her mask and falls again. The Omnd-Omnd-Ohk steps in front of her then picks her up by the neck. The Omnd-Omnd-Ohk places her blade against her neck, preparing to finish off the last of the village.

Almost in slow motion, a steel blade slices the savage diagonally all the way through, from the shoulder to the lower hip. The grip loosened around Nia's neck causing her fall on her bottom. Looking up, Nia watches as the Omnd-Omnd-Ohk's top half slides off, leaving his legs behind. Standing behind the corpse was a tall figure with an outfit similar to the slain foe, but he had a savage warrior mask, only one sword, grey and black scaly skin, and a tail. The figure picked up Nia's mask and hands it to her before picking up the Omnd-Omnd-Oh's blade. Just when Nia thought he was going to do a battle cry, it was more like a monster roaring. Closing her eyes and cupping her ears in fear, the little huntress braces herself for what was going to happen.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. Feeling a tap on her hooded head, Nia looks up to see the warrior covered in blood then turns her head to see the opposing warriors scattered around as if they were put through a blender. The warrior speaks in haiku,"Stand young warrior/For you shall gain skills to kill/And avenge your kin." Nia was speechless and could only obey as she stood up, taking his strange hand. Walking beside him for some time, Nia finally asks,"W..who are you?" The figure answers,"Kaiman." Nia says quickly,"Nia."

So, over the past few weeks, Kaiman teaches Nia not how to use melee weapons, but teaches her the complete opposite, sniper rifles. Nia adapted quickly, just like how she saw Kaiman as family. Even in her village, everyone was a stranger, but having someone watch over you felt nice. Kaiman kept his on mask on all the time, but never covered the fact that his tail was still out. Nia at some point was too curious and attempted to uncover his face every other night, only to fail in the end. One time she was close but a tail wrapped around her and placed her back on her sleeping mat. Even with training she was enjoying her time with her master.

**Two days before the Present:**

Kaiman was overwhelmed by elite savages loyal to Handsome Jack at the expense of letting Nia escape. Now in a high security cage, the huntress watches from afar as her only friend disappears into the enemy encampment. With a day of thinking, Nia remember Kaiman talking about Vault-Hunters willing to help the needy and so Nia ran as fast as she can to the nearest Fast Travel station being Sir Hammerlock's cabin. The huntress begs the hunter for help and receives it after giving him the description of her friend where he confirm with her,"A lizard man, you say? Well what are waiting for? The Vault-Hunters await."

* * *

**End of Flashback:**

Everyone, except Krieg, said,"Lizard man?" Nia nodded and waited for an answer to her plea. Another surprise guest appears with a shocking revelation."Kaiman? If I'm not mistaken that's the name of one of the experiments from the logs we obtained." Said Tannis from behind a computer. Maya in an up lifting tone says," This has Zer0 written all over it." Salvador laughs out loud, thinking about the assassin's quote on how they never die. Axton smiling also adds,"If that's the case, we have to go save him." Gaige plays along saying,"Wonder if he can lend me all his helmets."

With everyone in agreement, Nia escorts the group to Aegrus, leaving behind Sir Hammerlock who wished them luck. Tina finally wakes up to see Amita poking her on the nose. Getting up and asking what happened, Nia could only say that the strange hooded girl left with the others. Without getting outraged, Tina quietly walked back into the building to test out her game with the others. Following the same storyline as the Assault on Dragon Keep, Kaz and Zer0 were NPCs in the game. Zer0 was a gate keeper giving riddles in the form of haiku and Kaz as a ninja companion always playing his music. Brick quickly chooses his character while Lilith, Roland, and Mordecai simply watch over the game play.

Hours later, Brick finally defeats Handsome Sorcerer after cheating in order to figure out Zero's riddle to obtain the ultimate weapon needed to beat the main quest. Lilith then asks,"What happens now, Tina?" Tina pouting answers,"Well it's not finished yet but I will make a badass appearance soon and there will ninja babies." Roland in question,"Ninja Babies?" Tina frustrated,"Yes Roland my man, ninja babies that only eat crepes and despise salads." Lilith face-palms,"I knew that was going come back to get me." Mordecai was too drunk to get involved so he didn't. The vault-hunters did know Tina was hurting, but didn't ask. Then Sir Hammerlock walked through their door announcing,"Great news everyone, my hunt just gets better and better if I do say so myself." Roland asks,"What news?" Sir Hammerlock couldn't hold back a smile,"The hunt for the rarest game, my boy. Another one was spotted in Oasis." Lilith asks another question,"What's in Oasis?" Tannis then budges in,"The lizard man apparently."


	13. R3UN10N

Roland, Lilith, Mordecai, Brick and Sir Hammerlock reach Oasis on their search for the"Lizard Man." Ignoring Shade and his unsettling BFF rant, the team walk in view of something they never thought of seeing in Oasis, another person. The only one showing an eerie expression was Hammerlock. The short man was pacing back and forth in an angered manner until he looked up to see the Vault Hunters. Dietmar talking in a relieved tone,"Ah Sir Hammerlock, good timing. And you brought the Vault Hunters as well. I need..." Hammerlock quickly responds,"Yes yes, Dietmar. Good to see you blah blah. Anyway I received some news on a rare specimen roaming the area. Which I'm guessing why you are here." Dietmar wiping the sweat off his brow says,"Well, believe when I say this, Sir Hammerlock, but I managed to snag the tail of the beast." Lilith intervenes,"I'm sorry, but it's hard to believe that you managed to even become a hunter." Feeling insulted Dietmar defends himself,"Of course, I had help with the local pirates who are easily bribed, but thanks to the beast I won't have to pay the rapscallions." Roland gets into the action as well,"So, where's the tail?" Dietmar sighs and says,"Captain Scarlett and her sand buffoons took it."

The hunting party board a sandskiff, ignoring Dietmar's plead for help, and headed towards Scarlett's ship as ordered by Hammerlock. Brick speaks up and asks,"Why do we need the tail?" Hammerlock in an arrogant tone answers,"To find the Lizard man of course! This creature has monstrous regenerating abilities." Brick replies,"Sounds normal to me." Hammerlock continues,"I'm not finished. I've seen one of it's kind lose it's head but managed to place it back as if nothing happened." Brick still confused asks again,"So what?"  
Before Hammerlock could finish, Mordecai answers,"It means this thing is going to try to get it's tail back and Scarlett has it." Brick pissed off says,"You should've said that in the first place, geez."

Upon reaching Captain Scarlett's ship, they were greeted without being shot at despite the last dispute between the sand pirates and the other Vault Hunters. When boarding on to the ship, Captain Scarlett welcomes them with open arms,"Ahoy and whatever else pirates say. What brings you lot to my ship?" Hammerlock steps forward and speaks,"Excuse us, Captain Scarlett, but you have recently commandeered a piece of a... well... a tail." Scarlett looking at her metal hook replies,"Oh yeah, that thing. Got it from some creepy man, but if you're interested it's gonna be hmmmmm... a hundred million." Hammerlock yells in disbelieve,"Are you crazy woman, you don't even know where it came from!"

As Hammerlock and Scarlett battle it out, the Vault Hunters felt a chill go down their spine being out in the open on the top deck. The ship was slowly making its into the underpass that it was originally located. The ship came to a stop and the Vault Hunters found themselves on the other side of the deck to get away from the arguing treasure hunters. Scarlett finally pulled out the tail from under the table to prove to Hammerlock she has it. It was ebony with a few red scales and it was pretty long. Hammerlock was memorized by the sight and examined it. The others wanted to take a look at it too, but stopped once Mordecai told everyone to halt. Looking up, a flash of red zips down from above and lands between the Vault Hunter and Scarlett. A figure a bit shorter than Roland, completely covered in red rags looking like a sand pirate and a piece of bent shrapnel in each hand connected to chains that wrapped around it's forearms. The figure stood still until the main mast started to fall from being slice. The mast caused the ship to rock violently making everyone except the rouge pirate, to stumble. The tail drops out of Scarlett's hand than into the hands of the pirate before jumping off the ship.

Sprinting out in the distance with the tail tied to his back, the captain screams at her crew to open fire. All their shot miss their mark, so Mordecai decided to have a crack at it. Aiming his rifle at the shrinking target, the hunter fires the shot and waits for the hit. Sure enough the bullet hits the shoulder but the target continues on. Scarlett quickly gets to her feet and offers the Vault Hunters a deal to recover the tail and kill the pirate. Seeing how they had time, they followed the blood trail leading to Hayter's Folly.

* * *

Sitting in front of a large spring, the figure begins unwrapping the rags revealing Kaz in all his Reptilian glory. Taking out the other half of his tail, Kaz slices off the part that healed over then quickly does the same to the detached tail. The water begins turning purple as Kaz holds his tail in place as it slowly attaches back to his body. Feeling his tail firmly healing into place, Kaz lays on the sand deciding to get some rest, but senses the presence of others coming by. Quickly covering his face, but leaving his tail sticking out, Kaz climbs up to a ledge and waits it out. Sure enough he catches a glimpse of Hammerlock examining the purple blood trail and telling the others to search the area. Hammerlock starts looking behind boulders underneath the ledge Kaz was on and unknown to him was that there was a droplet of blood began to form. The droplet falls and lands on the shoulder of Hammerlock. Then out of nowhere, Kaz hears a yell,"It's up there!" That was his cue to run.

The Vault hunters began firing at him as he runs along the wall until Lilith phase blasts him into the water. Surrounding the spot Kaz where fell, The Vault Hunters and Hammerlock waits for him to resurface. Being waist-deep in water, it was hard to see the bottom as well as Kaz. Suddenly he leaps out of water. Everyone aims their weapons but they suddenly get submerged when they felt a chain sweeping their feet from underneath them. Using this opportunity to escape, Kaz reaches the entrance of the cave only to be blown back from an explosion. Kaz sits back up to see Scarlett and her crew with guns at the ready including the Vault Hunters standing behind him, all drenched.

"I nearly forgot how much booty I can get by killing you Vault Hunters." Scarlett smugly says.

Brick with a chuckle,"Just try, sand worm."

Then another explosion from above causes everyone to look up to see Tiny Tina in her Buzzard. "I was bored so I decided to come over too!" Shouted the girl. Without warning, Scarlett opens fire with her pistol and hits the rotor. Now spinning out of control, Tina finds herself falling into the nearby rocks. Before any of the Vault Hunters could react, Kaz dashes and dives to catch Tina. With her in his outstretched hands, they slide across the sand, but come to stop as the Buzzard crashes on top of Kaz's body. Still holding Tina in his hands, he suddenly feels a pat on his head.

"Good job, Kazy. But stop getting hurt in crazy, messed-up ways." Tiny Tina says while pouting.

Kaz confused asks,"H..how do you know i..it's me?"

Kaz looks up to see a teary-eyed, but smirking Tina say,"Well, who else has the balls to steal my crumpets when I'm in a bad mood?"

Tina then lays her head on top of Kaz's and whispers,"The bad mood that you caused."

Kaz can only sigh deeply and say,"You're heavy." Tina pouts again and taps his head with her fist saying,"Just when we were having a moment." Tina gets up and stands up to see Roland and the others walking over with Scarlett and her crew shattered across the ground. She waves them over and commands muscle-head Brick to lift the Buzzard off poor Kaz. Hammerlock walks over to Kaz and uncovers his face, looking at a ebony scaly face with red eyes and sharp fangs. Hammerlock was about to bind him up but Tina drop kicks him in the face. Tina shouts,"What are doing you? Never mind that! Quickly do your heal thingy, Kaz. Our adventures await." Kaz could only groan in response and the others kept asking themselves many questions about what was going on. Tina moved things along by commanding every to return to Sanctuary for Kaz's recovery and so Brick picked up Kaz's mangled body, everyone goes through the fast-travel station.

* * *

Back to the rescue of Nia's teacher, the Vault Hunters helping out, find themselves charging a heavily defended fortress of Handsome worshipers. Nia did her best using the over-sized sniper rifle, overlooking the area from a cliff. With her mask off, she couldn't stop shaking from the nervous thoughts of Kaiman being tortured. Firing the rifle, Nia continues to miss the savages attacking the Vault Hunters. Nia then talks to himself,"S...sorry master Kaiman, but Nia can't use this rifle properly yet, so..." Nia stands up and leaves the weapon behind and slides her mask down. Tying a few throwing spears to her back, Nia jumps off and whistles through her mask. Free falling for one second then riding on a rakk in the next. As she swops down into the fortress and throw spears at anything that moved, another whistle with a different pitch rings out and a scaylion comes forth from the ground attacking any savage near by. Nia makes her way past the remaining savages guarding a bunker, believing that was where Kaiman was being held. Quickly taking out the guards with well-placed throwing spears, Nia turns the handle, but falls forward as the door opens making her bump into an unharmed Zer...Kaiman.

Kaiman praises Nia,"Excellent rescue/You truly are a huntress/but not a master."

Nia hugs Kaiman's leg, looking up with her golden eyes,"Yes, I shall train harder."

Nia notices behind Kaiman was a broken cage and body parts scattered around the bunker, but goes straight back to hugging.

Axton runs by, feeling exhausted,"Yo Zer0, like the new look by the way."

Salvador shouts,"You must weak letting all these waste of meat capture you. Ha ha ha!"

Gaige scoffs,"Another one of your kids, Zer0? Amita's going to be jealous."

Krieg's yells,"Stab me til ya love me!" (Hmmm...I wish I was a father figure.)

Maya with a sweat drop from everyone's response says,"Good to see you again, Zer0."

Zer0 takes his mask off revealing his grey and black reptilian face which bared scars, to greet everyone. Everyone shows a variety of reactions from shocked to "that's totally badass." Zer0 even explained why he didn't show up sooner if not ever due to the fear of Amita rejecting the real him. Amita has seen Kaz and Zer0's real form before but that was when she was only one years old, assuming that she has forgotten. So, risking the chance, Zer0 decides to face Amita anyway.


	14. SH0cK

Back at Sanctuary, every citizen of the floating island couldn't revert their eyes away from the tribesman with a lizard head and the half pirate, half dinosaur limping out of the fast-travel station. Both father and son bowed to each as if they knew the other would be alive despite being shot in the head or burning in molten lava. Speaking of injuries, Kaz's quickly healed enough to walk on his own. Walking at his father's pace toward the HQ, Kaz asks Zer0 of his time during his absence and in return Zer0 asks the same. Tina kept messing with his tail until she noticed the nine year old Nia clinging to Zer0's leg.

"What's with the jungle girl and I think I still owe you an ass-whooping. Come here!" Tina yells as she chases the scared girl around the pair of reptilians.

Zer0 picks Nia up as Kaz wraps his arms around Tina to restrain her. The other Vault Hunters only watched in amusement while reaching the building. Zer0 and Kaz stopped before the door, each took a deep breath, and stepped inside. Tannis was at her desk staring at them with shock and Angel spits coffee all over the table. Sitting in front of Angel, with her back turned, was Amita. It was almost like slow-motion when Amita started to turn around to face them, the tension to see if she would be frightened was thick, but they were ready. Amita was now facing them with a peanut-butter sandwich in her mouth. A few seconds of silence past before Amita charges them screaming,"Papa, Brother!" Kaz, letting go of Tina, was the first to give Amita a big hug and next Zer0, with Nia holding onto his shoulders. All in all, everything seemed to go back to normal just like that. The others enter as well, going back to business of looting the vaults that have been discovered. Maya and the others were just as surprised as Zer0 to find Amita completely unfazed with his and Kaz's appearance. On the bottom floor, Zer0 sits on the ground with his little siren sleeping sound asleep after a session of crying on his lap.

Being surrounded by his fellow Vault Hunters, not including the first four, Maya asks,"I thought you said one of the reasons why you kept this whole reptile thing a secret was because you fear Amita of rejecting you. and yet she completely ignored that fact."

Zer0 answer,"I, myself, am baffled by this."

Tannis was examining Zer0 up close and said,"I'm more baffled with the creature in front of me, right now."

Moments later, Moxxi joined the group inside and leaned on Zer0 giving him a warm welcome after figuring out who they were. Moxxi also gave a hug to Kaz who had Nia on his lap and Tina by his side, both of which were playing "Assault on Dragon Keep" on the computer. After that everyone goes back to pondering why Amita was so calm, just that mystery was bugging everyone. Kaz overhears the conversation and speaks about the reason why Amita was calm and perhaps the real reason why she cried.

**Flashback: 3 years ago**

Zer0 was in a suit fitting to his original form and holding onto Amita's small hands as she practiced to walk when she suddenly asks,"Papa, why don't I have a tail?"

Even though the tale of her being a star child was accepted, she was still his daughter, so Zer0 had no choice but to come up with another story to satisfy her curiosity. Zer0 then catches Kaz eating an apple, giving him an idea.

Zer0 rested on his knees and told his tale,"Before we knew you were from stars above, we thought you were a piece of fruit, because you were so small. And so, we thought your tail was the stem and snipped it off by mistake."

Amita started to swell up with tears and bursts out crying, running away at full speed and calling Zer0 a "meanie." Zer0 froze in place from the insult, feeling extreme guilt. Kaz unaware of the situation decided to ask Amita what happened and ended up getting an extreme demand from her,"Papa and brother are not allowed to have tails if Amita doesn't have one!" Passing this message along, Zer0 agreed immediately making Kaz dumb-struck.

**End of Flashback**

Everyone was dumbfounded themselves, while Zer0 scratches the back of his head saying,"Ah yes, now I remembered." Moxxi thinking it was a cute story decided it was a great time ask something with bit more wow factor.

"Now that everything's hunky-dory, there's still something bothering me, Hubby?" said Moxxie as she picked up Amita and patting her long green hair.

"How would you like to be my husband, Zer0? I basically took care of Amita like my own daughter for the past couple of months, so I think I'm qualified." exclaimed the bar hostess causing wide eyes to form on the lizard, but received snickers from the rest thinking about how Moxxi's collection continues to grow.

Zer0 was nervous about the proposition for his own reasons, so he snatches Amita out of Moxxi's hands and dashes out the door. Moxxi only sighs as the others laugh while some others gave confused stares.

"Don't you have enough husbands under your skirt?" Maya playfully accuses her.

"Well, I'm in need of one that can not only raise such cute children, but have a resilience to dying unfortunate deaths. Not to mention that innocent aura around his little angel, I wanna be spoiled the way she does." Moxxi confesses.

Axton says, "You're a little too old to be spoiled like.."

Moxxi gives him a death glare, announcing,"I'm not even close to the meaning old, so watch your mouth, soldier boy. Don't tell me you're thinking of Zer0, Maya."

"Zer0 is a close friend of ours. Showing care for what he holds precious is a given. Plus sirens need to stick together." Said Maya

"Well, Amita can't be surrounded by sister figures forever. She needs a mother and that's that." Moxxi proclaimed and winked at the group before leaving.

* * *

Zer0 and Amita were inside their ship washing up in the bath. Deep in thought, Zer0 failed to notice the slender figure appearing behind him. Feeling an unfamiliar form, so the reptilian looks over to the side to see Amita relaxing in the tub by herself. Zer0's eyes go wide as he froze in place, feeling his back being scrub. Looking in the foggy mirror, he could make out the familiar hair style belonging to...

* * *

"What the...! I only just made the game and people are already hacking!" Tina screams.

Tina screaming in frustration grabs Angel and asks her to ban the players from ever playing again. Soon Tina faced another problem of team-killing, leading her into a rage, as she flips the table over which hits another table causing a wrench to catapult into Kaz. The heavy tool bounces off his face, knocking out a tooth. Nia jumped off his lap as he held his mouth in pain, in order to pick up the tooth and quickly turned it into a necklace.

"Look!" Nia yelled catching the raging Tina's attention.

"I want one too!" after screaming her demand, Tina chases Kaz with a hammer.


	15. 4LL GR0WN UP

**10 Years Later:**

In a bar on the other side of Pandora, where bandits of all kinds were drinking, gambling, fighting, and doing other bandit things. A small rumor was going around about a group of them were well aware of the location of the last Vault on Pandora. But that kind of information wasn't worth killing over if the everyone knew that the Vaults are guarded by creatures you can only imagine to exist in nightmares. Nothing new other than wanted posters in the bar until everyone caught sight of something as rare as the Vaults walk through the doors. A slender figure in a post-apocalyptic school girl uniform with long blonde hair with two ribbons. Walking towards the counter, grabbing everyone's attention, she places herself on top to get a good view of the place.

"Heard there is Vault somewhere around here! I wonder who can help poor little meeeeeeee?" She said closing her eyes and making sure everyone could hear her.

The whole bar stops, falling silent, as the two large bandits walk up. One of them said,"It's a bit dangerous for a young babe, to be worrying about stuff like that." The other one finishes the thought,"But your kind is always welcome in our gang?" The young lady smirks, switching over her crossed legs, giving a small glance of what design she was wearing underneath the shirt.

"So where's the head-honcho of your group by the way?" asked the young lady, and like she requested, a shorter man sporting a fur coat and cheesy accessories steps forward.

"I'm the leader of the Legendary Badass Brigade. Looking you over, I wouldn't mind using your other merits if you know what I mean ha ha ha, but I have to be a little cautious of what you are if you're going to join, Tiny Tina." The man, otherwise known as Deadly Dan, said.

He also added,"I'm also not sure what's so 'Tiny' about you though?" Regarding Tina's assets. After her name was mentioned, everyone in the bar stood up with their weapons pointed at her while the bartender quickly retreats to the back. Dan then throws down Tina's wanted poster on the ground sporting a high price for her head.

"So, Dumbass Dan, you know where the vault is then?"Tina asks, resting her chin on her hand waiting for his response.

"It's "Deadly Dan,' and yeah I know, but it's going to be hard to convince me to let you join in though." Dan says, taking out a large golden pistol.

Tina was currently positioned in front of Dan and in between two of his guys; the rest of bandits were surrounding them about a foot behind them. Tina then slowly motioned her hands in the following order; raising a hand at Dan, then grasping it, while saying "snagged," next she pointed her hands at the guys near her like guns, saying "bang," and finally does a sideways chop in front, with the word, "slice."

"What are you mumbling about you..." Dan couldn't finish his sentence when he was suddenly pulled by his feet by a glowing piece of string and flew out the window. A second later, the two men near Tina get hit by spears so hard that they stick to the wall. And last but not least, a sickle is sent from across the bar, passing through the twelve unaware bandits and latched onto the furthest bandit's neck, and in one motion with a strong pull caused the entire row to lose their heads. Out of the shadows, a large figure in a Zer0 suit and Ech0location helmet walks out with a :( projecting on his face.

"Refrain from danger/We might not always be there/Too many close calls." He said.

"Translation: I love you, right? Kazy?" Tina skips to him poking his helmet holding a blushing emoticon.

The two walk out to meet the rest of the group holding Dan in a cocoon. An older Amita in white robes and a frogger hat, and a matured Nia in rags that showed off her long, tattooed legs and wearing her face plate. Kaz tossed Nia her spears and turned his attention to Dan struggling to get out. Asking what Tina was planing on doing, then she activated her backpack which shot out four metallic arms each holding a unique weapon and said "interrogation." That was everyone's cue to leave, and when they were a good distance away that could hear the revving of a chainsaw followed by a scream causing them to have sweat drops. But Amita quickly brings up a subject to get away from the gruesome noises.

"It's good to finally be Vault Hunters, isn't it brother?"Amita asks as they tread through the sands of the desert towards their Bandit Technical.

"Still I'm surprised our father allowed this, let only our new mother allowing you to tag along at such a young age." Kaz points out.

"It's because we were raised by the best warriors of course. But you forget that she had a lot trouble before accepting the idea it remember?" Nia says, getting involved.

They all replay the memory and laugh a little. Tina soon comes, yelling and waving a bloodied map, before everyone finds a seat on the Bandit Technical. Driving into more unexplored terrain, they start off on their quest as Vault Hunters Level 1 and onto Legendary Badasses!

* * *

**The end**

thanks for reading, might even make a prequel


End file.
